1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a joint display including at least two of the display device and a backlight light module used in the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are widely used in consumer electronic products. An increasing need is to provide a big display device for displaying an image having big size. Yet, the big display device is expensive. Thus, there is a need for providing a number of display devices having limited sizes to cooperatively display the image having big size, and a need for providing a backlight module used in the display devices.